Amnésia
by Mra Ichinose
Summary: [UN - SS] Quando o solteiro Uchiha Sasuke perdeu temporariamente sua memória, Ino achou que aquele seria um excelente momento para brincar com ele. 'Ora, Sasuke-kun, como você pode não se lembrar que a Sakura-testuda é sua amada, fofa e talentosa namorada? Que insensível' Ah, isso não acabaria bem. Para ele. [Pós The Last].


Cronologia: A fanfic foi idealizada em julho de 2014, ou seja, não havia indícios de The Last ou mesmo o fim do mangá, eu tentei estabelecer apenas alguns após revisar, mas ainda assim não usem o fim de Kishimoto como base total. Espero que compreendam.

* * *

><p><strong>AMNÉSIA<strong>

Presente para Koorime Hyuuga

_Chapter I: Acidente_

**As pessoas s**ão simplesmente _burras_. Este fenômeno está além das capacidades de compreensão da massa cinzenta de qualquer neurocientista ou shinobi espetacularmente genial.

É incrível que o cérebro humano possua capacidades inimagináveis – tão pouco usadas –, ele pesa apenas 1400 gramas e possui, geralmente, o mesmo número em centímetros cúbicos de volume. Dentro dele, 50 _trilhões_ de neurônios embalados hermeticamente trabalham frenéticos. Num único _segundo_, dois trilhões de pulsos elétricos vêm e vão, trazendo e levando informações, comandos. Não seria possível armazenar o conteúdo da memória de um cérebro em um pergaminho de invocação, não importa quão grandioso este fosse.

Entretanto, corre um mito que diz que a maioria das pessoas usa somente 5% de seus cérebros.

Naruto, um membro ativo da sociedade estúpida do planeta, acabou de comprometer o que representaria 0,001% da capacidade cerebral de Sasuke ao cometer um grande e – filho da puta – erro. Um número que não pode ser subestimado.

Com as mãos tremendo, o Uzumaki aproximou-se do Uchiha inerte e virou seu rosto desmaiado, ele perdia a cor, seu tom de pele agora se parecia muito com o de Sai – o que faria o vingador, se acordado, praguejar e alegar que isso era um _absurdo_, pois até sua palidez era mais saudável que a pele de defunto de três dias do ANBU.

Mesmo assim, agora isso era totalmente irrelevante, pois deitado no chão com aquele lindo corpo mole, com o sangue escorrendo de um ferimento da cabeça e com o cabelo empapando de vermelho, Sasuke jamais poderia dizer qualquer coisa.

— Sou um infame assassino — o Uzumaki constatou, a mente em branco.

Naruto parecia desolado ao checar os sinais vitais do vingador. Ficou aliviado ao detectar uma pulsação fraca. _Ótimo, vivo._

O Uzumaki arrependeu-se imediatamente de ter ousado pensar em brincar com o amigo de "_Sasuke, pensa rápido_" com uma pedra do tamanho de dois punhos fechados. Isso não se faz, por mais que a pessoa seja um ninja foda que pode te derrotar com um olhar – literalmente com um olhar –, pois isso não quer dizer que Sasuke esteja vinte e quatro horas por dia pronto para ativar seu susano'o voador ou seu sharingan estiloso.

Oh, não.

Além de, óbvio, virando uma esquina, o rapaz nunca veria a pedra voadora chegar a tempo para se proteger com as mãos, sharingan, invocação, susano'o, jutsus ou o diabo a quatro. Ele sequer viu a pequena rocha acertá-lo, apenas uma dor distante e confusa foi sentida.

Lástima, tudo foi tão rápido que Minato sentiria inveja.

Havia testemunhas, ao menos – o que não é um fator tão bom assim –, a pedra o acertou, Sasuke caiu no chão, tonto. Ficou uns segundos com os olhos meio abertos tentando focar em algo, forçando-se a ficar acordado, ouvindo a voz de Naruto ao fundo chamando-o, algo negro e embaçado manchava suas vistas, mas tão logo foi vencido pelo chamado da escuridão e desmaiou.

Para alguns, aquilo era quase inacreditável. _Uma pedra havia nocauteado o grande Uchiha Sasuke, o maior cabeça dura do mundo. _Uma puta pedra. Algo morto, moldável e cinza. Quantas pedras no mundo poderiam dizer – assumindo a nobre hipótese de que elas tenham consciência – que tocaram o corpo incrivelmente maravilhoso deste homem?

Ne-nhu-ma.

Exceto _esta_.

O pobre Naruto ficou tão desesperado ao ver o sangue do vingador, de aspecto cada vez mais branco, que colocou-o nas costas e sequer esperou uma equipe médica chegar ao local do acidente. Sasuke provavelmente detestaria a atitude altruísta do Uzumaki de levá-lo nas costas. _Isso diminuiria 30% de sua masculinidade._

Não que houvesse algum problema real nisso, ninguém tinha dúvidas que Sasuke era macho pra caralho – um macho assexuado, boatos –, mas o Uchiha levava alcunhas demais para uma pessoa só e _afeminado_ definitivamente não combinava com ele. Por isso, não queria dar nenhum motivo para inventarem fofocas.

— Naruto, o que diabos você fez com o Sasuke-kun? — Sakura questionou-o quando ambos chegaram ao hospital, ela parecia especialmente irritada e se aproximou.

A kunoichi abriu um olho de Sasuke com os dedos e jogou uma luz focal em sua íris negra. Pupila dilatada. A médica afastou o cabelo do paciente e tentou visualizar a ferida na cabeça. Merda. _Iria matar Naruto por isso._

Naruto quis bagunçar os cabelos loiros, mas ainda segurava ao Uchiha, sabia que sua amiga o repreenderia pela sua imprudência, bastava apenas olhar para ela. O loiro tinha certeza de que a kunoichi não pegaria leve com ele, embora saiba que Sakura estava acostumada ao fato de que não é novidade alguma o Uzumaki viver cometendo as piores atrocidades possíveis e nunca – _raramente_ – fazer algo sobre isso ou evitar para que aconteça de novo.

— Eu posso explicar, Sakura-chan, apenas acabe com o sangramento do teme, ele parece uma grávida parindo com essa papa vermelha na cabeça. Eu _juro_ que não queria matar o bastardo. Por favor — o rapaz pediu.

Sakura suspirou e se concentrou no Uchiha, a sua situação não era exatamente de risco, felizmente; levou-o através de uma maca para um quarto isolado e com a ajuda de Naruto colocou-o na cama. Uma enfermeira os seguiu com uma bolsa pela metade com sangue do tipo AB depositado num recipiente com gelo para ser feita uma transfusão, caso necessária.

Naruto estava no calcanhar de Sakura, retorcendo as mãos, cheio de preocupação. Sentia-se culpado. Maldita hora para Sasuke estar distraído. No que aquele bastardo estava pensando?

Enquanto a Haruno usava seu chakra diagnóstico para ver se havia contusões ou lesões no preciosíssimo e genial cérebro de Sasuke, a enfermeira procurava uma veia no Uchiha para inserir a agulha.

Ainda examinando-o na cabeça, Sakura notou um pequeno vaso arrebentado que poderia gerar problemas mais tarde, ela imediatamente tratou-o, restaurando as partes danificas, fechando parcialmente o corte no couro cabeludo numa minioperação limpa. Tentou diminuir a dor da pancada usando chakra analgésico, mas, mesmo assim, Sakura ainda não poderia prever os efeitos daquele acidente sobre o cérebro absolutamente capacitado do shinobi.

Foram necessários seis pontos na ferida depois. _Seis_ malditos e fodidos pontos.

— Gaze, por favor — a Haruno pediu, estendendo uma mão. Muito lentamente Sasuke parecia ter um aspecto menos sofrível em seu rosto. A enfermeira gaguejou uma afirmação e estendeu a gaze e o antisséptico.

A iryou-nin limpou o corte curado, o cabelo e a lateral do rosto de Sasuke por onde o sangue escorreu. Ela não poderia fazer nada pela roupa manchada ou qualquer outra coisa agora além de monitorar seus batimentos cardíacos, a pressão e ritmo respiratório.

— Faixa — Sakura novamente disse. Enrolando a cabeça de Sasuke com o linho ao redor da testa.

— E-ele vai ficar bem, Sakura-chan?

— Vai, eu espero. Só poderemos avaliar os danos reais quando ele acordar — a Haruno informou-o baixo, dando uma olhadela para o moreno. — Agora só quero que você me explique como isso foi acontecer justo com o melhor jounin da vila

— _Eu_ sou o melhor jounin da vila! Dattebayo!

— Eu não tenho tanta certeza depois _disto — _Sakura apontou para o paciente incrivelmente afrodisíaco sob seus cuidados. Oh, olhar para ele tinha um efeito excitante.

— Como eu vou saber, Sakura-chan? Eu notei o teme um pouco avoado esses dias e quis sacaneá-lo um pouco, quem ia adivinhar que ele não conseguiria desviar? Ou, ainda, que ele não veria a pedra? O bastardo é o olho que tudo vê.

— Eu me pergunto se você tem problemas, Naruto. Quem no mundo brinca de atirar pedras do tamanho de um paralelepípedo nos outros?

— Não era grande assim, pare de exagerar.

— _Oufth_, isso importa? Estou brava por você ter quase matado meu futuro marido.

O loiro ergueu uma sobrancelha e riu, achando graça. A Haruno dispensou a enfermeira com um gesto.

— Sakura-chan, — Naruto olhou para ela quando a moça saiu, seu tom era piedoso — você sabe melhor do que eu que vocês não têm muita chance, o teme é teimoso e viciado em trabalho, é mais fácil Sasuke se apaixonar por uma kunai e transar com uma shuriken.

— Você quer mesmo me provocar?

Ele ergueu as mãos.

— L-longe de mim, estou apenas brincando...

Sakura franziu os olhos para ele e bufou para o lado. Cobriu Sasuke com o lençol branco do hospital, a fim de deixá-lo descansar. Imaginou que o Uchiha ainda ficaria um longo, longo tempo no escuro e fez uma expressão preocupada.

Sozinha em seu escritório, mais tarde, Sakura pensou no que Naruto disse. Ela era perseverante, sim. Mas não tola. Já sabia que, para ela, Sasuke estava num nível diferente e seguia bem sua vida sendo apenas uma amiga, respeitando as escolhas do vingador. Ela propôs a si mesma que definitivamente não forçaria nada, se tivesse que ser, seria. _Mas ficava difícil se Sasuke saía em missões com tanta frequência e não dedicava nada a ela._

De certa forma, isso ainda magoava. Ela continuava esperando uma reação do bastardo Uchiha, afinal. Mesmo que Sakura tenha decidido continuar com suas prioridades de sempre e criar novas, seu coração lembrava-a que certas coisas não funcionavam assim. "Eu te verei novamente", ele havia dito isso, mas dois anos passaram-se, reencontraram-se e Sasuke não havia dado mais nenhum passo. Parado no tempo.

_ Maldição, Naruto, calado você é um poeta._

Mas, por ora, esqueceu o assunto, sabia que o loiro não fez por mal, assim como também não machucou Sasuke com malícia. O Uzumaki, às vezes, era só uma criança sem travas na língua e pensamentos imbecis. Sakura, a compreensiva do grupo, entenderia isso. Ou se _forçaria_ a entender, porque, puta que pariu, ela gostaria de estapear aquele rosto bonitinho do jinchuuriki por agir tão imprudentemente.

* * *

><p><strong>Era um dia n<strong>ublado em Konoha, daqueles abafados que prometiam chuva, mas ela nunca vinha. Certamente, cairia água só quando fosse madrugada e já fosse bem fresco ao natural. Um desperdício. Sakura vinha de casa e passou pelo saguão do hospital, assinou o nome numa lista na recepção e guardou suas coisas no armário, procurando o jaleco e estetoscópio.

Vestia a segunda manga da roupa branca quando Ino chegou barulhenta e com um sorriso, balançando aqueles cabelos loiros que agora quase se arrastavam no chão. _Ela ainda leva a sério o boato de que o Sasuke-kun gosta de cabelos longos? _A Yamanaka se aproximou e tocou Sakura no ombro.

— Sabia que tinha chegado. Queria mesmo ver você, testuda.

Sakura comprimiu os olhos. Essas palavras incomuns jamais sairiam de graça dos lábios daquela loira infame e trambiqueira.

— Quer dinheiro emprestado?

Ino fez uma careta ofendida.

— Nossa! Não! O que eu quero — a loira sorriu maldosamente — são respostas, Testa.

— De que tipo?

Ino floreou com a outra mão pelo ar.

— Sasuke-kun ainda está no nosso hospital, não é?

— Está, mas isso você sabe desde que ele deu entrada — Sakura respondeu, azeda.

— Claro, ninguém pode me esconder nada. Estou só confirmando.

A loira realmente orgulhava-se dessa habilidade. Para Sakura, no entanto, era _terrível_. Quantas e quantas vezes Ino não usava tal coisa para humilhá-la ou fazer troça de sua cara?

Oh, como foi ridículo a Yamanaka descobrir que a Haruno colecionava e idolatrava revistas de _como derreter o coração daquele shinobi frio que você gosta _e tutoriais de receitas diversas usando tomates. Sakura, inclusive, conhecia maravilhosos 609 pratos diferentes.

— O que eu quero saber de você, testuda, é o nome da encarregada de vestir e cuidar do nosso Sasuke-kun. Vamos dispensar a vadia e ir lá espiar dentro da cueca dele.

A boca de Sakura secou. Olhar o interior das roupas de Sasuke sempre foi um sonho, mas a sua ética sussurrava _morbidamente_ mais alto.

— Não abuse de um paciente, porca. Principalmente um indefeso.

— Hm? Ele não acordou? Mas já faz dois dias!

— Um e meio — corrigiu.

— Como ele está?

— Estável — Sakura grunhiu.

— O que há com essas respostas mal humoradas? Achei que já tivéssemos superado nossa competição pelo Sasuke-kun.

— E superamos, isso não me preocupa — a Haruno emendou com um suspiro. — Meu problema é com algo que o Naruto disse, estou remoendo sobre o assunto desde ontem.

— Naruto tem chakra demais, você sabe, deve ter interferido no desenvolvimento cognitivo dele. O que aquele babaca sem cérebro falou?

— Que o Sasuke-kun jamais gostaria de mim, porque uma kunai e uma shuriken são capazes de prender mais a atenção dele do que eu.

Ino ergueu a sobrancelha.

— Uau. Naruto nem parece ser do tipo que diz coisas assim.

— Ele disse brincando, ainda assim eu _gosto_ do Sasuke-kun. Eu não quero saber se um pedaço de ferro com um buraco consegue ter mais sex-appeal que eu.

— Ora, testuda, supere nosso amigo Uchiha. — Ino viu Sakura ficar encrespada e fechar o punho, tudo que os outros diziam era: "supere, supere, supere". Que mantra irritante e estúpido de se repetir. A loira se corrigiu: — Bom, um dia Sasuke-kun perceberá que você é a única mulher na terra que aturaria as esquisitices dele. Kami, e são 609 receitas! Se ele soubesse beijaria seus pés com uma aliança na mão.

— Isso foi... um elogio?

— Oh, claro! Então, não quer mesmo analisar as joias da família Uchiha?

— Seja uma profissional, porca.

Ino soltou um risinho, enquanto murmurava um divertido "só brincando, só brincando". Ela olhou no relógio de pulso e soltou uma exclamação, assustando a Haruno.

— Droga. Hora da ronda, testuda.

Sakura soltou um praguejo e terminou de ajeitar sua roupa. Caminhavam pelo corredor depois de pegarem suas escalas. Hoje em dia, a rotina hospitalar havia se tornado mais tranquila, mas havia dias especiais na semana que ambas precisavam dobrar os turnos e, ainda assim, quase faltava contingente médico.

Juntas, subiram as escadas em direção ao segundo piso.

— Qual o seu andar? — a Haruno questionou.

Ino, convencida, sorriu maldosamente, cobrindo metade do sorriso com a folha que segurava.

— O quinto.

Sakura tentou não parecer muito derrotada e ciumenta. Tentou. O quinto andar era, simplesmente, o receptáculo do maior tesouro de Konoha.

— Maldição, esse é o do Sasuke-kun. Estou com o segundo. Vaca trapaceira.

— Ei, não fui eu quem fez essa escala, conforme-se, perdedora. Acho que vou dar uma espiadinha naquele bumbum lindo dele.

_O direito de apreciação da bunda do Sasuke-kun é todo meu, _a iryou-nin pensou_._

Assim que chegaram ao segundo andar, no entanto, Sakura foi abordada por uma enfermeira e uma mãe preocupada com o filho, não tendo chance de retrucar a Yamanaka. A Haruno tentou falar com ambas ao menos tempo e Ino surpreendeu-se por ela conseguir. Ela era, de fato, tal qual Tsunade exaltara, a melhor médica. Suas ações provavam que isto nunca ficaria em cheque.

A loira tocou o ombro da jovem e sorriu, despedindo-se.

— Nos vemos no almoço, Testa. — Sakura apenas assentiu levianamente, concentrada nas pessoas que deveria cuidar.

* * *

><p><strong>A loira saía d<strong>e um quarto de um idoso quando foi abordada por uma enfermeira esbaforida. A moça lhe entregou um prontuário, enquanto recuperava o ar. Ino ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto esperava, impaciente. Francamente, se fosse um caso de vida ou morte o cidadão já estaria morto.

— Qual o problema? Alguma emergência? — a Yamanaka perguntou, comprimindo os olhos azuis.

— Não, mas... O paciente do 1408 despertou e está muito confuso. Oh, ele é terrível, terrível, um monstro.

— 1408? — Ino repetiu, aquele número lhe era muitíssimo familiar. Ergueu uma folha do prontuário que recebera e verificou o nome do paciente. Oh.

Que perfeito, ele não poderia despertar em pior hora. O maldito Uchiha Sasuke estava acordado e agia como o demônio que sempre foi. Como diabos ela abaixaria as calças dele agora?

— Estou indo vê-lo, Suzuki-san — a médica tranquilizou a moça. — Volte para seus afazeres.

— Sim! — A garota exclamou, as bochechas corando do entusiasmo digno de pessoas muito jovens. Antes de ir, porém, a enfermeira acrescentou: — Sensei, muito _cuidado_, ele está possesso.

— Darei um jeito nele.

* * *

><p><strong>Ela arrependeu-se d<strong>e suas palavras num instante. _Dar um jeito em Sasuke!_ Por favor, como se ela fosse Itachi, Sakura ou Naruto. Ino entrou naquele quarto esperando o Uchiha quebrando a coisa toda, já que era essa a impressão que a enfermeira lhe passou, mas o que encontrou foi o shinobi sentado em sua cama calmamente franzindo as sobrancelhas, o olhar aéreo e distante.

A médica fechou a porta e um clique soou. Ele ficava magnífico naquela roupinha verde do hospital, com sua abertura hedionda e desavergonhada nas costas. Sasuke olhou em sua direção e uma veia saltou em sua testa lisa. Oh, o garoto não parecia nada feliz.

— Quem diabo me enfiou aqui? — a voz dele era gélida. Era _esse_ tipo de possesso, então.

— Bom dia, Sasuke-kun. Eu estou ótima também.

A voz dela irritou-o.

— Não interessa, estúpida. — Ino sobressaltou-se. Ele estava fingindo que não sabia seu nome ou realmente queria ofendê-la? Contudo, a Yamanaka não pôde refletir no assunto, pois o Uchiha quis lhe extorquir respostas: — Como e _quem_ me trouxe de volta para Konoha?

— Hm?

A médica não entendeu bem. Que ela soubesse, Sasuke estava na vila no momento em que foi atingido. Ele estava alucinando? Sob efeito de narcóticos? Bom, o hospital tinha mesmo todo tipo de droga acessível.

— O Naruto que te fez esse favor. Ele te trouxe. Nas costas.

_ Nas costas? _

Sasuke gelou e torceu a mandíbula. Naruto o trouxera de toda aquela distância naquela corcunda suada? Deus... Obrigando o Uchiha a cheirar seu cangote que fedia a rámen? Que humilhante, ridículo, _afeminado_. O hospital ainda ficava no limite da vila. Se eles entraram pelos portões principais, todo mundo deve ter visto sua vergonha.

— Por que inferno ele faria isso?

— Ahn... você sofreu um acidente, Sasuke-kun.

Os olhos dele viraram fendas desconfiadas de onde escapava todo o ódio do mundo. _Demônio_.

— Que acidente? — Sasuke cruzou os braços, deixando o que continha uma intravenosa com soro por cima. — Eu estava no País das Ondas, nem mesmo existe algum perigo lá. Mintam direito, ao menos.

Ino piscou confusa. No País das Ondas? Uma missão, talvez? Desde quando? No prontuário dizia que Sasuke estava sem missões há uma semana, havia sido forçado a tirar uma folga justamente por se atolar com trabalhos desnecessários.

— Desculpe, Sasuke-kun, mas você está equivocado. Sua última estadia em Nami no Kuni foi há, hmm — a Yamanaka parou, visualizando o itinerante do Uchiha no prontuário. Arregalou os olhos — ...foi há um ano.

— Um ano? Hmp, não seja ridícula. Há um ano a guerra ninja ainda acontecia.

Ino sentiu um banho gelado de entendimento molhando suas ideias. Oh. Compreendia aos poucos o que estava acontecendo.

— Sasuke-kun, a guerra já acabou faz dois anos — ela comunicou, compassiva.

— Impossível.

— É? — perguntou-o, gentilmente, dando-se conta do estado mental do antigo colega de classe —, olhe para mim, então.

Rancoroso e relutante, o Uchiha a olhou. Viu aquela garota – que ele considerava bastante idiota e não entendia sua amizade com Sakura, aliás – afagar os próprios cabelos e lhe explicar as coisas que sucederam entre ele e Naruto como se o gênio Uchiha fosse uma criança que precisava saber de uma notícia chocante. A cada palavra Sasuke se irritava mais, iria mandá-la calar a boca quando a garota concluiu:

— Creio está com algum tipo de amnésia, resta saber se é temporária ou não.

Amnésia? Sasuke sentiu-se indignado. Seu cérebro era _extremamente_ capaz. Particularmente, ele não parecia nada diferente. Não parecia que estava faltando algo, tudo que sentia era apenas uma leve sensação de quando se tem alguma palavra na ponta da língua, mas ela nunca vem. De resto, a única coisa que não fazia sentido para o Uchiha era estar em Konoha quando devia estar bem no meio de sua jornada para conhecer o mundo. Não seria uma pedra de nada que arrancarias suas memórias.

— Não perdi a memória, não seja estúpida.

— Ah, é? Explique-me como você pode estar com _dois_ braços quando devia ter apenas um. Seguindo a sua lógica temporal, parece que você está com um membro a mais, Sasuke-kun.

Dois... braços? Sasuke pestanejou, olhou para abaixo e percebeu que, realmente, haviam colocado uma prótese nele. Era tudo verdade... Estava com tanta raiva por estar em Konoha e ninguém saber lhe explicar nada que mal reparou em si mesmo.

— _Puta merda._

Sasuke esfregou os cabelos. O local onde levara a pancada doeu levemente. Oh, kunais enferrujadas, ele estava desmemoriado? Um ano de lembranças perdidas? Não podia ser sério. Será que ele aprendera algum jutsu foda, agora esquecido? Alguém importante havia morrido?

Olhou para Ino e ordenou:

— Cacareje o que perdi.

A médica mordeu a unha do polegar. Amava o corpo de Sasuke, mas odiava sua postura. Ela sempre pensou que alguém deveria dar uma lição nele, mas nunca uma pessoa boa o suficiente para tal havia surgido – e as que tinham capacidade simplesmente não o faziam ou já haviam morrido. Quiçá o Uchiha fosse aquele tipo de ser humano que aprende consigo mesmo, mediante suas experiências traumáticas – e humilhantes.

Então, um pensamento maldoso circulou por seu cérebro – muito melhor de condições que o de Sasuke –, se alguém simplesmente não tem memórias: fraudá-las, implantá-las e criar novas torna-se um desafio fácil. Tanto quanto ela sabia, podia dizer a Sasuke que ele era gay e que já havia transado com a metade masculina na vila que ele _teria_ que acreditar.

No entanto, uma pessoa mais especial lhe veio a mente. _"Naruto disse que o Sasuke-kun jamais gostaria de mim". _Como seria se a Yamanaka inventasse uma mentira envolvendo Sakura? O garoto sairia lastimado por odiar contato carnal e social e, Sakura, poderia desfrutar do Uchiha tanto quanto quisesse.

Ou, pelo menos, até ele recuperar a memória.

— Há, no mínimo, _uma_ coisa importante que você precisa saber agora, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke olhou para ela, levemente interessado, preparando-se para o pior. Mas o pior era quase bom perto disso:

— Eu só gostaria de dizer que é falta de consideração você esquecer que — os olhos de Ino brilharam de maldade e fingimento — a Sakura-testuda é sua amada, fofa e talentosa _namorada_.

Ela fez muita questão de frisar o _namorada_.

Sasuke mirou a médica como se ela fosse um verme que ousou adentrar em seu último tomate. Seus olhos tremeram e a garota achou que ele ficava ainda mais assustador mirando-a daquele jeito de quem usar o rinnegan e destroçar sua mente com um genjutsu. Para ele, aquela brincadeira não tinha a menor graça.

— Minha o quê?

Então, ao contrário do previsto, naquela manhã começou a chover.

**Tsuzuku...**

* * *

><p>Notas rápidas: Sei que perda de memória é clichê, mas eu adoro o tema. Sasuke tem amnésia retrógrada antes do acidente. Só estou postando esse capítulo por causa do The Last, ele pode comprometer ainda mais meu enredo e já deu um trabalho danado para adequar a fanfic ao cannon do Kishimoto. Mandem um ''oi'' pra tia Koo, minha beta fucking reader e a presenteada, sem ela essa história não existiria. Frequência de postagem: irregular, chorem.<p> 


End file.
